My best friend brother
by Mondler564
Summary: Just read the authors note
1. explaining the story

**Hello Children! this is my first story so... yep. uhh a few things in this story Chandler isnt apart of the group yet instead his twin sister Emma is in the group and Chandler visits to try and find a place to live in New York. But i do apologize in advance cause the characters are probably not gonna act the way they do in the show so... Sorry :| But uhhh leave a review so... yeah enjoy! Oh yeah review please and be nice.**

 **Monica:**

 **Character traits- kind, controlling, Ross's sister, perfectionist, smart**

 **Appearance- raven hair, pale skin, short, skinny, freckles**

 **Ross:**

 **Character traits- geeky, idealist, Monicas brother, smart**

 **Appearance- greasy black hair, brown eyes, pale, average height**

 **Rachel:**

 **Character traits- spoiled, nice, fashionable, smart**

 **Appearance- honey blonde hair, green eyes, lightly tanned, short, skinny**

 **Phoebe:**

 **Character traits- ditzy, flaky, sweet**

 **Appearance- blonde, green eyes, pale, average height, skinny**

 **Joey:**

 **Character traits- arrogant, dumb, loyal, nice, womanizer**

 **Appearance- black hair, dark brown eyes, pale, average height**

 **Emma:**

 **Character traits- cool, funny, nice, unique**

 **Appearance- brown hair, hazel eyes, lightly tanned, short, skinny**

 **Chandler:**

 **Character traits- chill, sarcastic, smart, loyal, funny, fear of commitment**

 **Appearance- dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, tan, tall**


	2. meeting

**Hello kids. well uh... this is my first story so in case you didn't know this is mondler so yeah enjoy I guess alright but also review and be nice. Also Chandler might be really out of character but its my story so get over it bitches jk but yeah he'll act kinda different**

 **I own none of these** **characters except Emma (I wish Chandler)**

Chapter 1

(Monica's P.O.V.)

"And then SHE tells ME that SHE doesn't think it will work like what the hell thats my line" Joey says pouting

"Well maybe not EVERY girl you sleep with is gonna be heart broken over you" Emma says patting his arm

"HA yeah right" Joey says laughing

"Well Joe most girls aren't gonna be heart broken over a guy who objectifys women" Ross says

"I dont objectify women I treat them with love and respect" Joey says proudly and we all laugh

"Wh- yeah okay." Joey huffs out

"oh yeah guys my twin brother is coming into town to find an apartment" Emma says sipping her coffee

"You have a twin brother?" I ask

"yeah did I not tell you all about him?" Emma asks

"NO!" We all exclaim

"Oh ok then" Emma says nonchalantly

"How far apart are you guys?" Ross asks

"he's older by 7 minutes" Emma says

"Well whats he like?" I ask

"Hes super sweet, smart, and funny he's a great guy honestly" Emma says

"So are you guys close" Each asks

"Oh yeah he's my best friend even though we haven't seen each other in 4 years we call each other all the time and talk for hours." Emma explains

"Why haven't you seen each other in so long?" Pheebs asks

"Well when we were 7 Chandler went to go live with our grandparents in Australia while I stayed with my dad in Florida, but anyway we used to see each other once every month but he and my dad always had issues and fought all the time I still don't know why but he just left one day and never came back." Emma says tearing up

"Honey if you don't wanna talk about it you don't have to." Rachel says rubbing her back consolingly

"No its fine but I have to piss so I'm gonna head to the bathroom." Emma says getting up and rubbing her eyes and heading towards the bathroom

"Wow I've never seen Emma cry before" Joey says frowning

"Yeah I guess they were real close and when he left she was hurt pretty bad." I says feeling bad for my friend

"I just hope he's not a jerk" Ross says

"Why would he be a jerk." I ask

"I don't know I just hope he's not" Ross says

"I think he'll be nice" Joey says devouring a scone

I see Emma walk out of the bathroom

"hey guys I feel sick I'm gonna head home" Emma says

"Okay feel better" Ross says and we all say bye

I feel my cell phone start ringing

"Hey you guys I'm gonna go outside and take this call." I say walking outside

"Hello" I say into the phone

"Hi would you like to upgrade your renters insurance" I hear a telemarketer say

"Oh my God" I say ending the phone call and I hear

 _vroom vroom_

I look up and see a black Harley motorcycle pull up right next to me into a no parking zone blocking the door to central perk

"uhh excuse me sir your blocking the entrance" I say to the person on the bike

He pulls of his helmet and shakes his hair

OH MY GOD

he has beautiful pushed back dirty blonde hair perfectly tanned skin and the purest crystal blue eyes that would remind you of the Caribbean and the cutest little crooked dimples when he shoots you his angelic smile

"Oh sorry I was just gonna get a quick ice coffee and leave" he says in the cutest little Australian accent

"But I guess I'll move so it won't get towed" he says about to start it up again

"No! uhh I can watch it while you get your coffee" I say twirling my hair around my finger

"Oh no you don't have to do that" he says

"No just uhh let me go put my phone up and I'll be right back" I tell him

"Kay" he says giving me his cute little half smile and I damn near swoon

"okay I'll be right back I say backing up and accidentally run into the door and he gives a little chuckle

embarrassed I blush and walk inside

"Who was on the phone?" Rachel asks

"Some telemarketer" I say putting my phone in my purse

"you were out there for a good bit for it to just be a telemarketer." Ross says

"Yeah, I met this SUPER CUTE guy on a motorcycle outside he parked in a no parking zone so I'm gonna watch his bike while he comes in and gets his coffee." I say smiling

"Wow go Mon" Pheebs says

"Yeah so I better head out there" I say excitedly

"Well whats he wearing so we can look for him?" Rachel asks

"A white hoodie, with a jean jacket, tan fitted jeans, and black vans _(Something chandler would never wear but its my story and he's supposed to 22 and not 30)_

"Okay" Rachel says as I walk outside

"Your back" He says smiling while leaning against his motorcycle with his arms crossed

"Yeah so get a move on before they tow you" I tell him

"Kay but first if a cop comes sit on the bike start it up and just say your waiting." he tells me

"Kay" I say

"Alright I'll be right back" he says walking towards the door

God hes cute I hope he asks me out when he comes back out

I see Rachel and Phoebe mouth to me "OH MY GOD" and "HES YUMMY"

I look at him through the window and admire how tall he is and my eyes drift down to his cute little ass Yep every inch of this man is perfect and here he comes

"Hey and as thanks for watching my bike I got you a 'thank you scone'" He says handing me a bag

"Thanks and really it was no trouble" I say accepting the scone

"Uhh but I would also like to thank you by taking you to lunch or dinner whenever you can" He says smiling and running a hand through his hair nervously

"I would love too." I say smiling happily and staring into his angelic eyes

"Oh and also my name is Chandler" he says chuckling and it just hit me that I didnt know his name till now

"oh haha I'm Monica" I say and he kisses my hand while I blush

"Thats a lovely name" he says sweetly while I giggle nervously

"Thanks" I say blushing "Oh and heres my number" I say writing my number down on the napkin that came with the scone and handing it to him

"Great and I promise I won't wait 3 days to call" he says smiling at me

"Hahaha great thanks" I say laughing

"Okay well I better head out it was great to meet you Monica" he says bending down to kiss my cheek and I blush

"Nice to meet you too Chandler" I say smiling

"Bye" he says winking at me before putting on his helmet and starting up his bike

 _vroom vroom_

and he drives off

"bye" I say quietly

 **And that was the first chapter and if you made it this far your my new best friend and you might as well leave a review maybe give this story a favorite that would be much appreciated thanks anyway I** **will continue this story so yeah until next time... BYE KIDS! 3 ;)**


	3. First date

**Hey kiddos! I'm back for chapter 2 and once again I would love it if you leave a review K enjoy**

Chapter 2

(Monicas P.O.V.)

I walk back inside smiling so big it hurts

"Jesus Mon you look like you slept with a coat hanger in your mouth" Rachel says smirking

"He asked me out!" I say squealing in excitement

"OH MY GOD MON THATS GRE-" Rachel says getting interrupted by her phone buzzing

"Hello? Oh hey Em! how ya feeling? oh ok I'll tell them. Love you bye." Rachel says into the phone

"How is she?" Joey asks

"She thinks she has the flu and wants us to meet her brother tomorrow." Rachel informs us

"Ok cool" Ross says

"Yeah I still can't get over the fact that she has a brother I mea-" Rachel says cut off again by my phone

"SON OF A BITCH CAN I NOT FINISH A SENTENCE AROUND HERE WITHOUT A DAMN PHONE BUZZING!" Rachel says angrily

But I ignore her and answer the phone

"Hello?" I say into the phone

"Hey Monica its Chandler" He says and I instantly smile

"Oh! hi Chandler whats up!" I say overly enthusiastically and even I cringe

"Nothing, but uhh I wanted to know if you would wanna go out tonight cause I'm booked up for the rest of the week?" he asks nervously

"Yeah I can do tonight what do you have in mind?" I ask excited for tonight

"I thought I could meet you at Central Perk at 7 then play it by ear." He says and I cringe at not having a detailed schedule to go by

"Yeah sure that sounds good" I say checking the time and seeing that its 6:00

"Oh yeah and dress comfortably" he informs me

"Okay" I say

"Bye" he says hanging up

"Bye"

"So was that lover boy" Phoebe asks smiling at me knowingly

"How could you tell." I ask

"Please Mon you couldn't stop smiling I thought your face was hurting from smiling so big" Rachel says and I blush

"Well were going out tonight" I say happily

"Wow what time" Phoebe says excitedly

"7" I say instantly

"WHAT 7 MON THATS ONLY IN AN HOUR LETS GET UP STAIRS PHOEBES YOU GOT HAIR AND MAKEUP I GOT FASHION LETS GO GO GO!" Rachel yells causing stares from a few customers

"Rach its fine he said to dress comfortably" I tell her trying to calm her down

"What why?" Rachel asks confused

"I don't know thats just what he told me" I shrug

"Well you don't take a girl to a nice restaurant in comfy clothes" Rachel says confused

"Well maybe, just maybe not EVERY guy takes a girl to a expensive restaurant on the first date." Ross says to Rachel and she glares at him

"Well why not?" Rachel asks

"Cause some of us can't afford that" Ross says annoyed

"pfft whatever" Rachel says rolling her eyes

"Well I'm gonna go get ready" I say getting up

"Why its 6 your dates at 7 and you don't need to spend like any time on your outfit?" Phoebe asks

"Doesn't mean Im not gonna spend a lot of time on my make up" I say walking out the door

 _7:00 at Central Perk_

Im in a over sized T-shirt and skinny jeans, sitting at a table ready a magazine when I hear "Wow you look beautiful"

I look up and smile seeing Chandler in a white t-shirt with a brown leather jacket on over it and fitted blue jeans

he looks so cute

"Thank" I say blushing

"ready to go?" he asks me with a cute smile

"Yeah" I say smiling and getting up

We walk towards the door and he opens it for me putting his hand on the small of my back and I feel a bolt off electricity shoot through me.

Jesus I barely know this guy and he can already make me shiver and tremble with barely a touch

He takes my hand in his and we walk towards the parking lot

"So are we going on your bike?" I ask looking up at him

"Yeah" He says smirking at me "Why ya scared?"

"Ha no" I lie

"Yeah you are" He says lightly chuckling

"How can you tell?" I ask as we arrive at his bike

"Just can." He says winking at me and grabbing two helmets off the bike

"So where are we going?" I ask

"Don't know" He says placing the helmet on my head

"You look pretty damn cute in this helmet" He says smiling at me and putting his helmet on

"You look pretty cute in yours too" I say touching his arm

"Thanks" he says blushing. I made HIM blush

"Here take my jacket it gets really cold while riding" he says taking off his jacket placing it around my shoulders

Its a pretty well worn jacket, but its so comfortable and smells just like him.

"So we're just gonna se...Woah" I say when he picks me up by the waist and puts me on the back of the bike

"You didn't have to do that" I say laughing at him

"Well I just wanted an excuse to hold you" he says smiling

"Oh well I guess its ok then" I say chuckling while he gets on the bike

"alright hold on tight" he says revving up the bike and I place my hands around his waist

He drives out of the parking lot and gets on the main road

after 40 minutes of driving around I realize I havent really been paying attention to my surroundings

"Chandler where are we" I say loudly into his ear

"Well I've been thinking about where we could eat and I remembered someplace I ate last week thats pretty good" He says back to me

All the sudden we start driving up a hill and the view is... beautiful

I see all the city lights and the Hudson River

"Chandler this is... gorgeous" I say into his ear

"I know right!" He makes a sharp right turn and pulls up to the cutest little area of land with twinkling lights, chairs and tables, live music, and a little restaurant in the center of it I see a sign 'The Peak' ha I guess thats cause its at the peak of then mountain

WOW In all my 23 years of living In New York I've never known about this place

He pulls up next to a tree and turns off the bike

"Chandler this place is amazing" I say

"Right! I never thought id find somewhere like this in New York" he says taking of his helmet and shaking his hair while getting off the bike

"Well I've lived here for my whole life and have never even heard of this place" I say to him while he helps me off the bike

"Yeah looks like a lot of other people havent either" He says pointing out how few people there are here

we walk up to the chairs and tables holding hands and he pulls out my chair for me

"So how did you like the ride?" he asks sitting down

"It was amazing, but I didn't appreciate it when you popped a wheelie" I say faking annoyance at him

"yeah kinda got the hint when you kicked me in the back of the leg" he says laughing and I smile he has such a cute laugh and when he laughs his dimples show

"Hi welcome to The Peak my name is Amber what drinks can I get you today?" she asks mostly smiling at Chandler

"Uhh I'll just have a iced coffee" Chandler tells her and she smiles then she looks at me annoyed

"I'll have a sprite" I say and she rolls her eyes

"Kay I'll be right back with your drinks" she says walking away

"So, you grew up in the city?" Chandler asks me

"No I grew up in Long Island, but my grandmother lived in the city and I would visit her a lot to get away from my parents" I explain to him as the waitress walks up with our drinks

"Here you go" she says giving us our drinks and then says "have you decided what you want?" She asks

"Uhh yeah I'll have a burger" He says

"I'll have one too" I say

"Kay" she says writing it down then turns to Chandler "I don't normally do this but would you wanna go out sometime?" IS SHE SERIOUS can't she see I'm on a date with him

"Uhh can you not tell I'm on a date?" Chandler asks

"Yeah so?" She says genuinely confused and I roll my eyes

"Well I'm sure your a great girl, but your not really my type and have been extremely rude to my date so why don't you go place our orders and send out a new server." Chandler says to her and I smile at him

"Pfft okay" she says and walks away

"Thanks for doing that" say to him

"No problem, so anyway you said you went to your grandmothers to get away from your parents did you not have a good relationship?" he asks

"Well I was fine with my dad, but me and my mom aren't very close" I say frowning and he grabs my hands from across the table and caressing them

"aww im so sorry if you don't wanna talk about it I understand" he says softly and looking me deep in my eyes and I can't help but feel comforted by his beautiful pools of blue

"No its fine, uhh well she worships my older brother and always kinda just picks out stuff to criticize me for and its been that way from childhood to this day" I say getting upset

"Oh I'm sorry thats gotta be hard, but she doesn't know what she's talking about your amazing" he says honestly to me and I smile

"thanks your pretty great too" I say to him and I completely mean it he's perfect

We talk for hours about well... everything but he doesn't seem to reveal himself too much and mostly just listens to me and makes me laugh which is hard to find in a guy these days and I can't help but feel this is the best first date I've ever been on.

"wanna dance?" he says gesturing with his head to the band playing

"sure" I say taking his hand and walking over to the open grassy land area

he puts his hands on my waist while I put mine around his shoulders

"so you said your mom worshipped your brother how was your relationship with him?" he asks as we sway to the music

"well when we were younger we hated each other, but now he's one of my best friends." I tell him

"Thats great you guys are really lucky to have that kind of relationship. from the people I've met a lot of them hate each other from the time they are kids all through adult hood." he says

"yeah I guess were pretty lucky." I say then he spins me

"So moving on from childhood trauma what is it you do for a living?" he asks me

"I'm a chef at Allesondros." I reply smiling

"Well I havent been there yet, but since your the chef I'm sure the food is amazing." he says giving me his adorable smile

"How long have you been in New York?" I ask him

"4 days" he says

"Wow 4 days and you found this place and I've lived in New York 23 years and just found it" I tell him

"Well Ive been exploring these past few days y'know riding around, going to different places trying to find some good coffee houses and restaurants, but now since I met you there Central Perk is my favorite" he says smiling cheekily. And I blush

"Thanks Chandler y'know this is the best date I've been on in a long time" I tell him honestly

"Yeah me too." he says looking deeply into my eyes

"Hey I think we should head out its nearly 10" he tells me

"kay" I say and we walk over to his bike and put on our helmets and I hold onto him tighter than before and rest my head against his back."

We start driving again but not towards the city, but deeper into the forests

"hey Mon you ever been ice skating?" he asks me

"Uhh yeah but I'm not good at it and people in New York usually go to Rockefeller where are we going?" I ask

"you'll see" he tells me chuckling

10 minutes later we pull up to a forest

"Chandler im not sure you know how ice skating works but you usually need Ice and some skates." I tell him confused as to why where at the forest

"Just follow me" he says grabbing my hand and walking deeper into the forest

after a few minutes we arrive at a beautiful frozen lake and what appears to be an abandoned shack

"Chandler this is beautiful but we don't have any skates." I tell him

"thats right we don't" he says then hops into the shack

"Hello my name is Chandler and what size skate would like?" he says cheekily pulling out old skates from the cabinets of the shack

"How did you know about THIS place" I ask smiling

"Found it my second day now what size skate?" he says smiling

"size 6" I say smiling at his cuteness

"Ok" he says handing them to me and getting himself a pair

"WOW size 12 and a half you got a big foot" I say tying my skates

"thanks" he says winking at me and I blush realizing he must've thought I was implying he had a big...

"Oh no I didn't mean it like tha-" I say getting interrupted by him laughing

"Mon I'm just messing with ya" he says tying up his shoe and grabbing my hand "lets go" he says pulling me towards the ice

"Chandler I'm really bad at this" I tell him

"Its okay trust me I won't let you fall on the ice" he says holding my hand and skating perfectly

"How are you so good at this?" I ask him stumbling a bit but he holds on

"Ive played hockey since I was 6" he says

"Ugh hockey is barbaric" I say

"WHAT hockey is a great sport and its really fun to watch" he tells me shocked that I would say that

"Whatever" I say rolling my eyes

"Y'know what thats it he says lets go of my hand

"WHAT CHANDLER NO I WO-AH" I say tripping and Chandler catches me but also falls on his back with me on top of him with our noses touching

"Thats was mean you said you wouldn't let me fall" I say angry at him

"No I said I wouldn't let you fall on the ice and you didn't" he says smirking

"whatever lets get up" I say starting to get up but he holds me by my waist

"I thinks I'm good here" he says kissing my forehead and I can't help the fireworks that go off.

"Chandler. up." I say getting up and reaching for his hand to help him and he's still very close and I can't help but look at his eyes then lips

God I want his kiss him Please kiss me Chandler

"we should probably head back its already Wow 12"

"Really?!" I ask grabbing his wrist and looking at his watch

"yeah lets head back I better get you home" he says then kisses my cheek

We get on his bike and start heading towards my apartment.

Once we get there he helps me off the bike and asks

"Would it be okay if I walked you up?" he says nervously

"of course!" I say grabbing his hand and we walk up the stairs and show up at my door

"So this is me" I says looking at him sad the night is over

"I had a really great time Mon and I would love to see you again" he says grabbing both my hand

"I had a great time too and would love to go out with you again" I say smiling at him

"Im really happy you care so much about parking laws or this night would have never happened" he says smiling at me and I laugh

"Im glad you don't give a damn about other people and parked in the no parking zone or I would have never came up to you" I say back to him and he laughs too then looks deep into my eyes then lips and I can tell he's nervous so I decide to wrap my arms around his neck and tilt my head up and part my lips. Then he FINALLY closes his eyes and leans down, and our lips meet

OH F**K

I've never felt this good before his lips are so soft and he's an amazing kisser

This kiss alone is better than sex with any guy I've ever date

I can't help the groan that escapes my mouth when he slips his tongue into my mouth and my hands run through his soft hair while his hands Tavel down my back to my ass and I moan.

I wrap my leg around his calf and kiss and suck on his neck.

"Mo- Mon may- maybe we shouldn't do this in the hallway of your building he manages to choke out while I sucked on his neck giving him a hickey

"Ok" groan out reluctantly pulling away and getting my key, but when I turn around to unlock the door he starts kissing my neck and I turn around attacking his lips

He grabs my key while I ravish him and manages to unlock and open the door then grabs me by the backs of my thighs and lifts me up and my legs wrap around his waist while he holds onto me by my ass and walks inside while I'm kissing him all over his face and neck

He walks over to the couch sitting down with me on his lap

I continue to ravish him sucking on his neck, kissing him all over, biting his bottom lip and he pulls off his shirt

I can't help but admire his form he has a tan well built torso with noticeable abs but a few scars

I kiss down his neck to his chest and go back up to his face licking his jawline and he moans

"God Mon" and I put my hand over his mouth

"Shh babe we have to be quiet my roommate is sleeping" I say and he kisses my palm and I can't help but melt

"lets go to the bedroom" I say and he nods we get up and hold hands as we walk into the bedroom

Oh Yeah This Definitely was the best date ever


	4. protective sister

**Hey kids! Its been a bitty (eww I hated that) but yeah theres no actual excuse for me not updating. All I've been doing is listening to the Beatles and going to school. But since you've been asking here is chapter 3. Also I'm not even gonna deny it I'm a hoe for reviews so leave them please ok Cause I'm a little bitch who seeks praise.**

 **I own none of these characters except Emma**

Chapter 3

(MONICAS P.O.V.)

I wake up to the brightness coming through my blinds and realize I'm not alone

I roll over and see Chandler asleep

his hair is disheveled, mouth slightly opened, and his head is resting on his arm

He looks so cute!

I snuggle closer to him, wrap my arms around his middle and lay my head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

I lay there for about 20 minutes before I get up to fix my friends breakfast.

I pick up his white T-shirt from last night and put it on along with some short shorts and walk out the door.

"Hey mon cute outfit" Emma says smirking and I blush

"Way to go Mon! someone got laid last night!" Phoebe says smiling while I roll my eyes

"Yeah you should've been here SHE was LOUD!" Rachel exclaims and I see Ross cringe

"Eww thats my sister" Ross whines

"Grow up Ross" Rachel shoots back

"MON MAKE ME FOOD"!" Joey screams

"OK!" I exclaim back at him and get to the kitchen

"So how was the date?" Emma asks and the others nod

"It was amazing. He's amazing. It was just ugh. he's perfect" I say dreamily while gazing at my bedroom door

"Hold up I gotta pee don't go into detail without me!" Emma says walking to the bathroom

"Well I can't wait to meet Lover Boy" Rachel says smiling and as if on command Chandler walks out the door hair disheveled, rubbing his eyes and only in boxer shorts

"well done" Phoebe blurts out while looking at the heavens

"Hey sleepy head" I say smiling at him while the others just stare

"Hey, uhh I didn't know you had uhh guests" he says blushing and rubbing his neck nervously, as I walk towards him

"Oh its fine. Guys this is Chandler. Chandler this is Rachel, Phoebe, Ross, and Joey" I say while hugging his waist and laying my head on his chest

"Yeah yeah great to meet ya now Mon get to breakfast!" Joey exclaims again and I roll my eyes

"Joe I don't think I'm gonna cook today jut make some cereal." I say annoyed at him and he pouts

"OH MY GOD" I hear Emma say from behind me and me and Chandler both turn around

"Emma" he says lost for words

"CHANDLER!" she exclaims then runs and hugs him tightly

and realization dawns on me.

Chandler is Emmas Australien brother

shit.

"Wait eww your naked. wait why are you naked and why are you here... wait" Emma says then turns to me not looking too happy

"YOU FUCKED MY BROTHER!" Emma yells and attacks me

the others and Chandler immediately pull her off before she can even get a scratch or hair pull in.

"Emma I'm sorry I didn't know I swear" I tell her

"How could you not tell were identical twins!" she says angrily

she's got me there. they have the same face except Chandlers is more boyish and he has Lighter features like his hair is blonder than Emmas and his eyes are a mesmerizing blue while hers are a pretty hazel

"Sorry I wasn't looking to see if every guy I talked to, was you twin brother" I say angrily back to her

"Why don't we all just chill" Chandler says

"and YOU how could you just fuck my best friend" Emma says pointing at him

"I didn't know she was your friend. She seemed nice and was cute. OF COURSE I asked her out how was I supposed to know id end up spending the night" Chandler says looking down at her

"Whatever" Emma huffs out

"Are you really that mad?" I ask in a softer tone

"Yeah cause if you are we don't have to keep seeing each other." Chandler says

EXCUSE ME!

"Umm what?" I say to him in disbelief

"I mean cmon she's my sister if she has a big problem with me seeing you then we don't HAVE to see each other" He says sadly

Awww he doesn't want it to end either

"Yeah I think that would be best" I hear Emma say from behind me and I whip around

"Excuse me!" I say

"I said I think that would be best." Emma repeats herself and my blood begins to boil and its this moment that I realize that the others left

"Emma I'm sorry If you feel uncomfortable with me seeing your brother but what right do you have to tell him who he can't date hes a big boy he can protect himself" I say to her

"Its my right as his sister! I don't want him to get hurt by dating you. he deserves someone better who doesn't fuck on the first date." she says glaring at me

"Emma don't talk to your friend like that, that was completely unnecessary and rude" Chandler says defending me and I can't help but smile. Hes just so damn sweet

"Yeah Emma I'm not gonna hurt him I really like him." I say grabbing his hand and smiling at him

"I don't care its too weird!" Emma exclaims

"Mon I'm sorry I really like you too, but if it makes my sister unhappy that I'm dating you I just can't do it I better go get my stuff." He says walking to my room and I have tears in my eyes

"WHY EMMA WHY I REALLY LIKE THIS GUY AND YOU HAD TO RUIN IT JUST CAUSE HES YOUR BROTHER! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND YOUR JUST BEING SELFISH!" I yell at Emma with tears in pouring down my face

"IM JUST DOING WHATS BEST FOR MY BROTHER I DONT WANT HIM TO GET HURT BY A SLUT LIKE YOU!" Emma yells and my heart breaks

"Out" I say

"Mon-" Emma says

"No out and don't come back" I say and she walks out of my apartment as I sob

I walk back into my bedroom only to find Chandler standing there in just his shoes and jeans

"Im sorry about my sister she can be uhh kinda a well... enormous bitch sometimes" Chandler says and I chuckle

"Yeah so uhh why no shirt?" I ask trying to change the subject

"Your kinda wearing my shirt" he says

"Oh yeah" I say pulling it off leaving me in just my bra

"Uhh thanks" he says blushing and I smile

"Mon please don't end your friendship with Emma over me, she really does love you" He says and I can't help but adore how much he cares for his sister

"I won't Ill probably call her in a few days and we'll make up, but for now we probably need to cool down a bit." I say

"Umm can we still be friends?" Chandler asks

"Chandler do you really think were gonna stop dating?" I ask him

"Well what about Em-" he says and I cut him off

"I don't care all I know is I like you and a protective sister isn't gonna stop me from seeing you, so cmon get dressed were going to your hotel" I say to him walking to my closet

"Oh really well I didn't invite you" He says smirking

I walk up to him and passionately kiss him while cupping his groin and he groans

"Still need that invite?" I ask against him lips

"Nope."

 **And thats Chapter 3 thank you if you've made it this far and PLEASE REVIEW. Also sorry for making Emma a bitch I** **promise she won't be like that the whole story I just needed a way to set up Monica and Chandler for sneaking around so... yeah! REVIEW and FAVORITE**


	5. hotel relaxin

**Hey. yeah I'm back so as I'm writing this its 3:53 AM on a Tuesday. Yeah so as always leave a REVIEW and uhhhhh... hope you enjoy Chapter 4**

 **I own none of these characters except Emma.**

Chapter 4

(Monica's P.O.V.)

Me and Chandler hold hands walking down to the parking garage to get his bike and go to his hotel.

"Do you think she's still angry?" Chandler asks me as we arrive at his bike and I can't help but feel guilty for this sibling war even though I did nothing wrong.

"Yeah probably a little, but she'll come around soon I promise" I say smiling slightly and caressing his sweet face.

"ok." he says still a little sad

"sweetie I promise she"ll be back to normal within 2 days." I tell him wrapping my arms around his waist

"I know. but she's never been that mad at me before" he says sadly

"Well once we get to your hotel room I can promise you the furthest thing from your mind is gonna be this silly little fight with Emma" I say seductively while giving him a soft kiss on the lips

"Im not really in the mood for that right now Mon. I just would really rather lie down" he says handing me a helmet

"oh ok thats fine" I say disappointed as he helps me onto the bike

"K cool" he says starting up the bike and we drive onto the main road

we pull up to an extremely nice hotel with a valet

"hello sir may I take your..uhh bike?" he asks smiling

"yeah thanks" Chandler says helping me off the bike and walking into the hotel

"Chandler this place is beautiful" I tell him as we get on the elevator

"I know right" he says pushing the button for the top floor

as soon as the door for the elevator shuts I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him on the mouth

"what was that for?" he asks

"I never got to thank you for last night it was without a doubt the best date I've ever been on" I say gazing into his eyes and playing with his soft hair

"Same here Mon." he says kissing me again and we arrive at his floor

we walk down the hallway and arrive at suite 277

"Here we are" he says putting in his key card

he opens the door to one of the most beautiful hotel rooms I've ever seen

it has an open living room, with a beautiful kitchen, and a gorgeous balcony

"Wow Chan this place is beautiful" I tell him

"Yeah its pretty great" he says looking around

"Im honestly really tired so I'm just gonna go change and lay down" Chandler tells me

"Mind if I lay down with you?" I ask

"yeah I could use the company" he says taking my hand and leading me to his room

I look over at him and hes stripping down to just his boxers

"Don't you look all sexy in your underwear" I say smirking at him

"Yeah?" he asks

"Yeah" I confirm "Hey do you have anything I could wear?" I ask him

"Yeah. top drawer is boxers and middle drawer is hoodies and t-shirts" he tells me laying down on his bed

I change into one of his old hoodies that says "St. Andrews Catholic School" huh guess he and Emma are Catholic I never knew that.

I cuddle up next to him and fold my arms on his chest and rest my head on them so I can look at him

"Hi" I say to him

"Hey" he sleepily responds

"im not tired" I tell him

"I am" he says already dozing off

"Chandlerrrrrrr" I say in a whiny voice

"Monicaaaaaaa" he says in a mocking tone

"Please just talk to me" I beg

"but I'm soooo tired" he whines

"Please?" I ask

"Ok what do you wanna talk about?" he asks

"I don't know" I say

"Well then I'm going to sleep" he says closing his eyes

"No please don't, just keep your eyes open" I beg

"Why?" he asks

"I just wanna look at your eyes" I say

"Well thats not creepy at all" He says in a sarcastic tone

"Has no one ever asked you to just look at your eyes?" I ask him

"uhhh no" he says confused

"Why? one of the first things I noticed about you was how gorgeous your eyes are I mean seriously I've never seen someone with eyes that are a more beautiful shade of blue than yours and one of them has a cute little green streak on it. Like I just wanna stare at them forever ." I tell him and he shifts uncomfortably

"Uhhhhh thanks." he says and I can't help but smile at his shyness because lets face it. this boy looks cute doing anything

"they're just one of the things that make you perfect Chandler" I say holding his face

"Monica trust me I'm not perfect" he says seriously

"your the most perfect guy I've ever known" I tell him

"We've known each other for 2 days Monica" he reminds me

"So... call me crazy but I just have a feeling that your the boyfriend thats gonna stay." I tell him sincerely not realizing I said boyfriend

"Monica I've taken you on 1 date you calling me your boyfriend is moving a bit fast don't you think?" he asks

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that" I tell him embarrassed

"Its fine I was just saying we were moving a little fast for after 1 date" he says chuckling

"Well yeah I mean were already at the stage where your too tired for sex" I say laughing

"Hey I could go again right now don't push me" He says in false anger

"Yeah ok" I say knowing what coming next

"You asked for it" he grumbles then kissing me roughly while I moan in happiness

well looks like he didn't get that much sleep after all.

 **Here you go. now review please. alright this took like 30 minutes to write so sorry if it sucks I was kinda hurrying... so yeah the next chapter will be up soon and its** **probably;y gonna skip a few months ahead (Not really long just like a month or two) soooooo... yeah hope you had a fun time here and uhh ya might as well gimme some suggestions for later chapters so yeah thanks. Bye.**


End file.
